Bloody Christmas
by mysticahime
Summary: AU. Last christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'm killing someone special. "Merry christmas, inilah hadiah natal untukmu." Gore. Lime. Mind to RnR?


**Warning**

**AU**

**OOC**

**Typo**

**Rude words**

**Violence**

**GORE**

**Lime**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Last Christmas © BoA/Taylor Swift**

**Dengan perubahan seperlunya**

**© 2011**

**.**

"_Selamat Natal, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Maaf, aku tidak membawa apa-apa..."_

"_Hn."_

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun..."_

"_Hn?"_

"Aishiteru_..."_

"_... _Arigatou."

**.**

"_Sakura! Lihat itu!"_

"_Eh, ada apa, Ino?"_

"_I-itu Sasuke-kun, kan?"_

"_Ng? Mana? Ah! Apa yang ia lakukan bersama—"_

"—_Karin."_

"—_Karin_-neechan?"

**.**

**mysticahime**

presents

**BLOODY CHRISTMAS**

**.**

**Enjoy**

**.**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears __**I'm killing **__ someone special_

**.**

**BUGH**

Untuk kesekian kalinya tinjuku membentur permukaan dinding yang dilapisi oleh kertas dinding berwarna kuning muda. Entah telah berapa puluh kali kedua kepalan tanganku beradu dengan permukaan lapisan semen dan bata itu. Aku tidak peduli. Sungguh. Rasa sakit yang menjalar melalui semua _dendrit_-ku sama sekali tidak sekali tidak sepadan dengan sengatan nyeri yang tersimpan di balik rongga dadaku.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda satu-satunya yang kucintai. Dan satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil menghancurkan hatiku hingga ke serpihan-serpihan terkecil.

**BUGH**

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar bunyi berderak dari kepalan tangan kiriku. Buku-buku jariku menjerit protes, dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku telah menyakiti diriku terlalu jauh.

Kutegakkan tubuhku, menatap puncak kepalan tanganku. Lapisan _epidermis_ yang melindunginya telah mengelupas dan sedikit memperlihatkan darah dari kumpulan _epitel_ di bawahnya. Perih.

Setahun yang lalu, pemuda yang kucintai—Uchiha Sasuke—menghancurkan hatiku tepat beberapa jam setelah aku menyatakan perasaan padanya, dengan kakak perempuanku satu-satunya, Karin.

**BUGH**

Pukulan terakhir menyebabkan beberapa tetes darah benar-benar jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai. Kutatap likuid merah yang mengandung garam itu. Kental. Berbau karat. Dan cairan ini _harus kudapatkan dari Sasuke._ Ia telah menyebabkanku menitikkan darah, dan ia harus membalasnya berkali-kali lipat.

Seulas senyum mendadak terbentuk di atas permukaan bibirku.

**.**

_Once __**bitten**__ and twice __**slay**_

_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying_

_**I loathe you**__, I meant it_

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

**.**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam mencuat tampak sedang mencumbu seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata di beranda depan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Karin—kakak perempuanku. Telah kuamati perbuatan mereka berdua selama setengah jam terakhir ini, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu memang pantas mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan tubuh Karin. Tiga kancing teratas dari blus Karin telah terbuka, dan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu masih asyik mencumbunya, memanjakan gadis berambut merah itu dengan ciuman-ciumannya, memicu gadis itu menyenandungkan desahan-desahan memabukkan.

Sudah cukup.

Aku mendekati pintu gerbang yang merupakan akses utama menuju _mansion_ Uchiha, membuka lembaran logam itu dengan satu sentakan. Langkah-langkahku membimbingku menuju posisi mereka berdua. Setiap langkah yang membawaku mendekati mereka, tangan kananku yang tersembunyi di balik punggung semakin erat mencengkeram sebilah pisau berkilat yang kusembunyikan dari lingkup pandang mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Karin-_neechan_..." panggilku pelan ketika telah berada dalam radius setengah meter dari mereka.

Kedua insan itu mendongak dan menatapku dengan tatapan kaget, menghentikan segala aktivitas nista yang mereka lakukan. Samar-samar, terdengar alunan lagu-lagu Natal dari dalam _mansion_. Kucoba untuk memasang senyum terbaikku—yang jelas terlihat palsu, karena mereka berdua menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Sudut-sudut bibirku semakin terangkat tinggi.

"Maafkan aku, _neechan_..."

**BUGH**

Dengan tangan kiriku yang dikakukan, aku memukul tengkuk Karin-_neechan_ dengan begitu keras sehingga gadis berkacamata itu terkulai lemas dan ambruk tak sadarkan diri di atas ubin. Tatapan mata _onyx_ Sasuke berubah garang.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Dasar pemuda menjijikan. "Apa kau mengingatku, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn."

"Selamat hari Natal." Kucondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. "Ini hadiahmu..."

Kedua iris hitam itu sontak mengecil ketika melihat apa yang kuacungkan tepat di depan hidungnya.

"_Merry Christmas..._" Sebuah pisau tajam kini berada di hadapan wajahnya yang menegang diiringi senyuman sinisku.

**.**

_A face on a lover with a fire in __**her**__ heart_

_A girl under cover but you tore apart_

_Maybe this year, maybe this year_

_**I'm killing someone special**_

**.**

Pisauku menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, menyobek setiap helai kain yang menutupi tubuh pemuda yang _pernah_ kucintai. Perlahan, kutatap setiap inci kulit yang menutupi jaringan-jaringan tubuh lainnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang kupaksa untuk berbaring dengan kepala tersandar ke tembok kini tampak tak berdaya.

"Kau takut pada pisau?" Pisau di tanganku kini menari di lehernya, membentuk ukiran melengkung yang saling bercabang. Tetes-tetes darah muncul di permukaan kulitnya yang putih.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, _baka?_" Sasuke mencoba menggertak dan menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan padaku tahun lalu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum manis. Aku melompat mundur dan kini mengamati kaki putihnya. Terlalu putih dan bersih. Sepertinya aku harus menciptakan sedikit hiasan.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgghhh...!" Ia menjerit ketika aku menyodok sedikit daging di betis kirinya. Kugerak-gerakkan pisauku dengan liar hingga gumpalan lemak dan otot itu terlepas dari kesatuannya. Gumpalan itu kuangkat tepat di depan matanya.

"Kau lihat ini?" tanyaku lagi. "Berdarah. Sama seperti perasaanku." Kujejalkan daging itu ke mulut Sasuke.

"Errrggghhh... HMPH!" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, dagunya terlumuri bercak-bercak darah. Kudorong daging itu hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Sakit, bukan?" Suaraku merendah.

Kini aku menatap perutnya yang datar dan berbentuk. Sasuke memang sering melatih fisiknya, namun latihannya itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa di depan pisauku. Bagian ini untuk penutup saja. Kembali kulirik kaki kanannya. Utuh, hanya sedikit terkena percikan darah.

"Huh." Aku berdiri. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengangkat kakiku.

**BRAK! BRAK!**

Berkali-kali kuhantamkan sol sepatuku ke betis Sasuke yang menyelonjor. Permukaan tebal hak sepatuku menimbulkan bunyi keras dan berderak.

"Aaaaakkkhh... hhmmpphhtt...! OHOK!" Sasuke menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengeluarkan daging dari mulutnya. Aku meliriknya sebal. Kedua tangan itu masih menggangguku. Kini saatnya bagi pisauku untuk bermain... atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain?

Kembali kuhujamkan pisau itu ke telapak tangan Sasuke, menusuk-nusuk, sama sekali tidak berniat mencabik. Hanya berpusat pada titik yang sama, terus-menerus menciptakan percikan darah dari _arteriol_ yang ada di sana, menggali ceruk pada tulang _metakarpus_-nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke menamparku dengan tangan kanannya yang masih utuh. Tanpa ragu kusabetkan pisau pada tangan itu, mengakibatkan telapak tangannya sobek, menganga lebar dengan likuid merah yang menetes-netes tanpa ragu pada permukaan lantai. "AKH!"

Kini punggungku melengkung, membungkuk agar sejajar dengan posisi Sasuke. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Aku balas menyeringai, semakin merendahkan tubuhku dengan wajah menghadap tangan kirinya yang terluka parah.

"Kau tahu?" bisikku pelan, semakin mendekatkan wajahku pada permukaan lantai. "Aku _mencintaimu_."

Lidahku mengecap _epidermis_ Sasuke yang berlumuran likuid berbau garam. Asin. Terus-menerus kujilat alur-alur darah itu, seolah-olah rasanya amat lezat.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak-sentak, menahan sengatan rasa nyeri. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terluka, ia berusaha meraih tubuhku, berusaha menyelamatkan diri_nya_. Guna mengamankan tangan kirinya, kutancapkan mata pisau pada permukaan tangannya, kemudian ganti menerjang tangan kanannya, menjilati luka sayatan diagonal pada kulitnya.

"Errgghhh... aaaarrrrggghhhh...!" Erangan Sasuke membuatku semakin antusias menusukkan lidahku pada lapisan _tendon_-nya, mengelus serat-serat daging dan menembusnya hingga terasa permukaan tulang pada ujung lidahku.

Sedikit mengangkat kepala, aku menatap Sasuke, lurus pada iris kelamnya, "Aku _mencintaimu_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lalu bibir tipis itu kulumat, bibirku mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan ganas. Lidahku menjilati setiap permukaannya, membaurkan rasa darah dengan saliva Sasuke, memaksa menerabas ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke bertahan, enggan membuka kedua bibirnya.

Cengkramanku pada gagang pisau kembali menguat, berusaha mengoyak tangan kiri Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu membuka rongga mulutnya—berusaha menjerit.

Lidahku berhasil menerobos ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menjelajahi segala sudut yang ada. Menyapu permukaan giginya, bertarung dengan lidahnya yang sudah tak bertenaga. Saliva menetes dari sudut-sudut bibir kami, warnanya nyaris merah karena adanya sisa-sisa _haemo_ dari lidahku.

**JLEB**

Bilah perak itu kutancapkan pada pinggang Sasuke, berputar-putar, menghancurkan ginjalnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Pemuda itu berusaha berontak, menjerit; namun aku meredamnya dengan menggencarkan kecupan demi kecupan pada bibirnya. Lidahku terus mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Aku berhenti sesaat ketika memerlukan pasokan udara.

"Aku sangat _mencintaimu_."

Perlu tenaga adisi ketika menggerakkan pisau itu dari pinggang menuju bagian ketiak. Kurasakan ujung tajamnya menggesek tulang _costa_ Sasuke, menyobek daging dan ototnya sedemikian rupa hingga dagunya tersentak menahan sakit. Aku terus menyerang Sasuke, kugunakan tangan kiriku untuk meremas-remas rambutnya yang kusut. Dadaku bergesekan dengan kulit telanjangnya. Desahan mulai keluar dari bibirku yang masih melumat bibirnya.

Cukup.

Aku melompat mundur dan mengamati tubuh Sasuke yang bersimbah darah dan peluh. Napasnya terengah-engah, dadanya naik-turun. Hanya bagian _abdomen_ yang belum ternoda darah.

Kedua kakiku membawaku kembali mendekat. Tubuhku merendah, kutatap kedua matanya yang mulai tidak fokus. Tangan kananku menggoreskan bagian tajam pisau pada lapisan terluar kulitnya yang putih.

"Hhhh... akhh..." Ia sudah tidak sanggup menggeram. Energinya telah terkuras habis.

**Jleb!**

Kutanamkan pisau itu perlahan-lahan ke dalam perutnya, kemudian kembali kucabut dengan gerakan cepat.

"Aku..."

**Jleb!**

"... selalu..."

**Jleb!**

"... _mencintaimu_..."

**Jleb!**

"... Sasuke-_kun_..."

**Jleb!**

"... Apa..."

**Jleb!**

"... kau..."

**Jleb!**

"... juga..."

**Jleb!**

"... mencintaiku..."

**Jleb!**

"... Sasuke-_kun_...?"

Tangan kananku mengangkat pisau tinggi-tinggi. Kutatap kedua matanya—mata beriris obsidian yang pertama kali membuatku jatuh cinta. Mata yang kini tampak sayu, seolah kesadaran sang empunya akan segera lenyap.

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkap, tersenyum miris.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-_kun_... Aku," aku menelan ludah, "... mencintaimu."

**JLEB!**

**.**

_Cause, Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears __**I'm killing**__ someone special_

**.**

**Cklek**

Bunyi kunci terdengar ketika aku menutup pintu kayu yang menjadi akses utama untuk masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Uchiha. Kurapatkan mantolku, menghadang angin dingin yang berhembus. Salju yang turun tidak banyak, meskipun ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari pelataran halaman rumah Sasuke, menjejakkan kedua kakiku ke jalanan. Aku tidak akan menoleh lagi. Tidak.

Aku tidak akan terjebak dalam masa lalu.

Karena masa laluku berwarna merah—sarat akan cinta dan darah.

Aku terus maju, melangkah ke dalam guyuran kepingan salju. Berjalan menuju masa depanku. Menentang gulungan pergerakan udara yang menusuk dan pedih.

**.**

_And, Last Christmas…_

_And this year…_

_Won't be anything like… anything like…_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears __**I'm killing**__ someone special_

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Ha. Ha. HA.

Sebuah _fic_ yang basi mengingat Natal sudah lama lewat. Ini _fic_ yang seharusnya ikut serta dalam OFF (dan saya tidak berminat mengetik _gore_ waktu itu). Akhirnya, saya _post_ jauh setelah Natal.

Lama tidak menulis _gore_, pasti diksi saya kembali amburadul. Bebas dari tekanan ujian nasional, saya akan mencoba menulis lebih baik lagi, dan tentunya membuat _gore_ yang lebih menjijikan dari ini.

FYI, saya hampir kelepasan membuat adegan SasuSaku yang menjurus ke 'sana', hampiiiiiirrrr, tapi saya 'rem' karena saya tidak mau mengubah haluan. Lagipula saya kurang suka karakter Sakura yang terlalu bernafsu pada Sasuke *grins*

_Lastly_, ada yang mau memberikan _feedback_? Tentu saya akan senang sekali :)

**Avec mon plaisir,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 25 April 2011, 11.43 p.m**


End file.
